


Whispers

by Swashbuckler



Category: Flashpoint (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Flashpoint (DCU), Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Hartley dreams of another life.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Whispers

_\--dancing in a suit, Wally, he's spinning a bride, she laughs and kisses him, and Hartley knows he is smiling. The golden room, so many faces, half there, he's sure they're talking, laughing--_

_\--the bouquet of red roses and gold ribbon, of course it would be--_

_\--cutting the cake and everyone's cheering and it's like music to his ears as he watches them swipe frosting at each oth--_

_\--the bride he doesn't-- no, does know, has known Linda for years, of course he has - sees and embraces him. Your speech was so lovely, Hart, she tells him._

_Wally's hugging him now, laughing and telling him how relieved he is now that he taught him to dance before the wedding, and Hartley grins and tells him--_

Hartley woke as the tears spilled. He stared at the dark, clinging to the image of his best friend's joyful face in a future he would never get to have.

Hartley twisted himself tighter into his ratty cloak in the tiny cot bed, clutching the dream, the should-be memory, and sobbed.

* * *

_Wally is burning cold beneath his hands as he begs for a pulse but there is only deadly silence and ice crusted over his best friend's throat, his lips, his eyelashes and he can't take off his gloves, he's trying, if he can, he'll warm up, he'll live, he'll live, he'll---_

_The burning bright white of the Cold Gun is searing in his eyes and he's next and it hurts, it hurts and it's white_ to yellow and his eyes are burning--

"Hart? Hart!"

A shadow was stood against the sun of his bedroom light and his heart was in his throat. 

"Hart, what the hell? Are you okay?" Wally asked. He looked frazzled, looking at him with a lopsided squint, halfway between wide-eyed panic and bleary-eyed exhaustion. Behind him, Hartley's bedroom door was still wobbling on its hinges from where he had rushed in.

Hartley covered his face with his hands and nodded. He breathed out, breath whistling through his fingers. "Yeah," echoed beneath his hands. "Yeah, it's fine." He pushed back the duvet and sat up twisting round to sit sideways as Wally sat beside him.

"Jeez, Hart, you're shaking." Wally touched a cautious hand to his trembling shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked, blinking heavily.

Hartley could hear the thrum of Wally's heart in his chest beside him, and could feel the warmth of his hand through his t-shirt. "No," Hartley said gently. "No, no, it's okay." 

"Are you sure?" Wally asked, frowning softly. "You sounded pretty torn up."

Hartley nodded and swallowed. "Just-- just a bad dream," he assured him. "Nothing to worry about." 

Wally gave a doubtful hum. "You know you can tell me, right? I won't laugh." 

"I know," Hartley said. "Thank you," he added. "But really, it's okay."

Wally gave him a wry smile, and squeezed his arm around Hartley's shoulders. After a moment's quiet, he spoke again. "Hey--" he started with a drowsy and dopey smile. "You written your best man speech yet?" 

"Yeah," Hartley said a little more brightly. "Yeah, I have. Finished it this week." 

Wally grinned. "Can I hear it?" 

"Sure," Hartley smiled. "At your wedding." 

Wally groaned. "Okay, you are definitely feeling alright," he muttered as Hartley giggled. He yawned and got to his feet. "Seriously though--" 

"Wally," Hartley cut in. "It's okay."

When Hartley lay back down to sleep, he closed his eyes, breathing carefully through his nose. _It's okay,_ he told himself. _It's okay - he's okay._

_He's okay._

**Author's Note:**

> Flashpoint vs Preboot Hartley dreaming about the other's life. I am sorry.


End file.
